Talk:Tormented Scythe
i got a better pic check this http://www.fileden.com/pview.php?fid=118727&fname=tormentedscythe001.jpg :Its missing the bottom and weapon screen shots should be taken to show the blade, so people can see the design pattens on it. -- Xeon 01:35, 28 December 2006 (CST) ok i'll take new pic :here you go http://www.fileden.com/files/2006/12/12/504552/gw010sss.jpg ::Dont remove previous comments from talk pages, just append to the end of it. lol wtf, you got one where your not on fire haha. -- Xeon 01:54, 28 December 2006 (CST) lmao i'm sorry those imps were attacking when i took it leme go again :P ok here we go http://www.fileden.com/pview.php?fid=118730&fname=tormentscythe02.jpg hope this one is better :ok changed. -- Xeon 02:09, 28 December 2006 (CST) ok this link works - i'm such a noobcake http://www.fileden.com/files/2006/12/12/504552/tormentscythe02.jpg I liked the first picture. Do you have a version of that without the bottom of the blade cut off? The other pictures are too dark for me to see them clearly. Jogden 07:34, 28 December 2006 (CST) :meh, i already asked for 3 redo's, i knew it was a bit dark, i just didnt want to trouble the person anymore. -- Xeon 07:36, 28 December 2006 (CST) ok lol here http://www.fileden.com/files/2006/12/12/504552/torments1.jpg http://www.fileden.com/files/2006/12/12/504552/torments2.jpg :This item CAN be salvaged since the last update I guess! Proof of this salvage process was shown in this german community forum: http://gw.gamona.de/forum/showpost.php?p=1715527&postcount=243 - Zerfl 04:16, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::Someone should translate. :D -- [[User:Barrage|'Barrage.']] 00:39, 24 February 2007 (CST) :::Heres the info translated the best i could get: Quotation of TheYang it must the Upgrade in the final result does not rausholen... If it reaches up to the confirmation comes... (and ask with screen, otherwise again people those come simply say: "assume already" or something similar:s) I thought, I try it out today simply times, me then also "clicked", thought indicated with GuildWiki am correct... and have then the agony scythe destroyed * g * - thus you... is correct somehow Guild Wiki does not notice people always Oo the sliver of a screen shot says: the following was zerstort with your recycling attempt: Agony scythe D bravery. and the last part says: MfG /edit: no, it is enough not, with many items erhaelst you only after confirmation of the salvage "can not be saved". Not the best translation, but they best i could get for you. sorry. hope it helps. Sabuu Psycosis [ObMh] 03:33, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :Better translation: ::--- :::Quote (Original by TheYang) :::He doesn't need to really salvage the upgrade... :::It's sufficient if he sees the confirmation dialog... ::: :::(and please take a screenshot, otherwise people will say "i guess..." or something like that) :: ::I felt like trying it and then clicked, thinking GuildWiki is correct...and destroyed the Tormented Scyte :: ::- So, people, remember...GuildWiki is not always right ::saying: "You destroyed Tormented Scythe of Fortitude while trying to salvage from it" :: ::/edit: no, it isnt sufficient, as with many items you get a "Cannot be salvaged" message when actually trying to salvage it ::--- :So this guy really salvaged (i assume) a scythe grip from his tormented scythe and destroyed the scythe in this attempt. Poor guy... -- Sai Qui 19:56, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Upgrade? so we know you can't salvage the upgrades on the scythe.. but can you mod it? --MagickElf666 00:29, 4 May 2007 (CDT) :Yeah you can mod them the way you want...--Manbeast15 13:39, 2 June 2007 (CDT) Dumb Notes Quote from article: "The Pattern on the blade of the scythe bears some resemblance to the skill icon for Signet of Illusions." Frankly, besides the fact that they both have some swirlys they don't look at all alike. If the design were pretty closely copied I'd maybe agree, but they're clearly unrelated. This is absolutely useless and imo should be taken out. Silentvex 17:00, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :Agreed, i've removed it.Celt 16:36, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Dye...? The article sais it can't be sold and can be broken if salvaged, but can you dye it? I suppose not, but i can't find it in the article. Or does the tormented weapon article say it can't be dyed? I hope someone can make this clear EDIT: forgot the tildes srry^^ 10:52, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :Late to the party, but oh well: Tormented Weapons cannot be dyed --- -- (s)talkpage 20:06, 18 August 2008 (UTC)